


The Song of my People

by AstriferousSprite



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rickrolling--freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: “You ever hear guitar music?”Or, Poe's attempt to prank Finn doesn't quite go as planned.





	

“You ever hear guitar music?”

Finn thought about it. “Once, I think, on Takodana. It was some weird song in Huttese.” He frowned. “At least, I think it was Huttese?”

“Probably Shag Kava, he's kind of a thing over there,” said Poe, adjusting the shoulder strap of his own guitar. “But I mean, like, just a guitar by itself?”

“Not really,” said Finn, folding his hands. “Wouldn't it sound kind of boring by itself?”

“You'd be surprised,” said Poe, smiling up at Finn. “Want me to play you something?”

Finn nodded. “What kind of song?”

“Oh, just an, uh, Yavinese folk song,” said Poe, plucking and adjusting the strings in a manner that was frankly indecent.

And sure, Finn had promised himself not to say anything about his massive crush on the other man, but honestly, it was starting to become pretty difficult. Especially when Poe flipped his hair out of his face and whispered, “Alright, here we go,” in that beautiful voice of his (If he already sounded amazing while just talking, who knows how beautiful he was while singing).

And then he strummed the opening chords.

Finn had expected just straight strumming, so it was a bit of a pleasant surprise to hear Poe pluck at the strings to create a simple melody. He almost found himself clapping along to the beat—

—and then he started to kriffing sing.

Unexpectedly, it was in Common, but Finn hardly noticed that, not when Poe was singing in a gentle tenor voice about—well, about love. The song was surprisingly heartfelt, full of lyrics about a man promising his lover he'd be faithful to them.

A few curls had fallen into Poe’s face again, though he hardly noticed as he kept playing. He seemed to be focused on Finn instead, smiling as he sang about never deserting Finn. He was absolutely gorgeous.

And then he started playing the second verse.

“We’ve known each other,” he sang, “for so long…”

Finn nodded, and then shook his head as his heart lept. What was he doing? This was just a song. And yet—wasn't it all true? They had known each other for a while, and at least Finn’s heart was aching. Hell, even if this was just a song, that didn't mean he had to stay silent any longer.

Finn made up his mind as Poe strummed the last chord. “That was beautiful.”

“Thanks—” Poe was interrupted by Finn gently covering his hand on the guitar with his own. “Ah.”

He quickly withdrew his hand.

A wave of panic washed over Finn. “Oh, sorry—”

“No no no, you’re fine,” said Poe gently, setting the guitar aside and moving back to take Finn’s hands. “You’re fine, buddy.”

For a moment they held each other’s gaze, until Finn finally closed the distance between them.

They pulled away after a few sweet seconds, grinning.

Finn was the first to speak. “Thank you.”

“Hmm.” Poe closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Finn’s. “No problem.”

“Didn't really sound like Yavinese, though,” he whispered, smiling.

Poe looked away. “Um. About that.”

“Poe?”

When he looked back, he was struggling not to laugh. “You’re right, it’s not a Yavinese folk song. It's—” He snorted. “It's just this dumb Coruscanti song from 30 years ago.”

Finn lowered his brows. “Why did you—“”

“It's a prank,” said Poe, clapping Finn’s shoulder. “Like, you say you’re gonna play a song or a holomovie, but then you end up playing this song instead.”

“So, you lied to me.”

“Finn, buddy.”

Finn frowned. “Well, allow me to express my undying loathing of you, Poe Dameron.”

“Come on—” Poe looked worried. “Buddy, you can’t be serious.”

“Oh, I’m serious.”

He looked Poe straight in the eyes.

“Never gonna give you up…”

Poe snorted, and kissed Finn again to make him shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is your reminder to listen to [Jabba Flow](https://youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ) again  
> Also hmu on [tumblr](lesbiangffa.tumblr.com)


End file.
